This invention relates to a prize-winning game slot machine of motor drive type and, more particularly, to a device for generating an impact sound at the time of the start of rotation of reels, the impact sound being similar to that generated at the time of the start of a slot machine of mechanical drive type.
Prize-winning game slot machines include those of the commonly termed mechanical drive type, in which reels are given a mechanical impact to cause their rotation. More specifically, when a handle provided on one side of the body of the slot machine is pulled toward the front to a predetermined extent, a restoring force is stored in each of springs biasing driving pawls provided for the respective reels. The driving pawls are then released to exert a kicking force on the reels to cause rotation thereof. Thus, at the time of the start of the game an impact sound of driving the reels is generated, and also vibration (i.e., a shock) is felt by the player through the handle. Such an impact at the time of the start of the slot machine has been recognized by the slot machine fans as providing a sense of game play peculiar to the slot machine.
Recently, however, electric components are extensively employed in slot machines, and those where the reels are motor-driven are in actual use. In this type, the reels are started by reel drive motors by pulling the handle to a predetermined extent. In this system, the handle is operated merely for closing an electric switch, and the reels are started smoothly and quietly, i.e., without generation of any shock and sound of the kind generated at the time of the start of the conventional slot machine where the reels are mechanically driven. As mentioned earlier, however, the shock and sound generated by slot machines of the mechanical drive type has traditionally been recognized as providing the sense of game play peculier to slot machines. Therefore, the start of the slot machine without generation of any shock or sound presents an unusual feel to the player who is accustomed to the peculier shock and sound.